


Drifting

by Jolanikati



Series: (HxH) Mafia Boss AU [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mafia Boss AU, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolanikati/pseuds/Jolanikati
Summary: A one-shot in which Chrollo has a brush with death. With KKW2016, more will be added to this AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone asks, yes I am the original author of this and yes, this was brought over from fanfiction.net because I wanted to share it with Ao3 community. Originally posted on tumblr.  
> /////Prompt #29 for an anonymous tumblr user.\\\\\\\\\

Chrollo was suddenly filled with unmeasurable amounts of dread. He didn't know if he was breathing at this point, and maybe it was best if he didn't, it was kind of… comfortable. He could feel his senses go numb and really, it shouldn't end here. He had too much to live for, too much do, but as he watched with now bleary vision as he tumbled forward to the ground in slow motion, nothing to stop or buffer his fall, he thought that if this really was death, then it wasn't as bad as everyone else had told him it would be.

He was floating now, he had never really hit the floor, right? He couldn't move, but that was okay, there was no need to. He was at the market, watching the vendors call out their wares, consumers haggling prices lower and lower till they were satisfied or they simply refused the good. Children ran around, their sticks were swords and their bandannas were capes. He found himself smiling at the old scene, one from his childhood. Then he heard his name. He wanted to respond, wanted to turn toward the voice, but couldn't.

He struggled to find footing now, as he was falling and suddenly, this wasn't fun any more. He kept hearing his name but was unable to reciprocate at all. He heard panic and worry ingrained in the voice that kept calling his name, and instead of falling, he began to rise. Rapidly. He blinked, and all of a sudden, there was a bright light. He quickly shut his eyes, attempting to squint at the figure hovering above him. He felt something dab at his cheek, sporadically and in no pattern. Suddenly he was wrapped in a tight embrace, his hearing finally returning as he heard what was murmured in his ear.

"Oh thank god, oh thank god. I thought you were dead."

Regaining control of some of his limbs, he sat back slightly, a smirk tugging at his lips as he brought up a hand to caress the crying face. "You don't think I'd actually leave you so soon, Kurapika?"

The blonde warmly smiled at him, holding his hand to his face and nuzzling into it. "Hm, if you keep acting as reckless as you do, you might do so on accident."

"I am anything but reckless," Chrollo scoffed, watching as dimples appeared on his lover's face from the smile he was radiating.

"Says the one who drank a stranger's coffee without checking for poison." Chrollo paused, seeing where his amusement came from and grinned back, resting his forehead against the blonde's.

"Okay, so maybe you're a little right." Kurapika hummed in agreement, and really, he could've stayed like that for the rest of his life, but he had no chance at that when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Good to have you back," Feitan began, his cheeks tinted a light pink from their displays of affection, "but, since their faction has basically declared war on us by poisoning you, when will we eliminate them?"

"Always right to the chase huh?" Chrollo steadied himself on Kurapika's shoulder as he got up. "Get Pakunoda and Shalnark, we'll have a strategy meeting in twenty."

"Thirty," Kurapika said from his side.

"Forty-five," Feitan countered. The blonde nodded and the smaller man departed the room without another word.

"You need to rest," his lover explained as he nudged him towards a bed.

"Wasn't that what I was doing?"

"That was passed out, it's not the same," the blonde chuckled. "Now, good night Chrollo."

"Good night, Kurapika." He replied before dropping down into the bed. He drifted off faster than he thought he would, and the last thing he felt was a soft kiss to his forehead before his eyes fluttered shut and he departed to the dream realm.


End file.
